


Wampir

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryminalne zagadki Hawaii 5-0 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wampir

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> http://rainbow-unicorn-in-impalalala.tumblr.com/post/149851987492

Ofiara leżała na podłodze. Jedynymi ranami jakie były widoczne, były dwa małe ukłucia na szyi. Max stwierdził, że w ciele nie ma ani kropli krwi.

Danny widząc iskierki podniecenia które pojawiły się w oczach Steve'a, na widok miejsca zbrodni, wyczuł, że to nie będzie lekki tydzień. 

\- To wampir! - oznajmił z pewnością w głowie McGarrett.

\- To z całą pewnością nie jest wampir - powiedział Danny widząc zachwycone spojrzenie Steve'a, jakim obdarzył miejsce zbrodni.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Bo wampiry nie istnieją? - Williams powiedział to zdanie jakby to była oczywistość dla każdego logicznie myślącego człowieka, jednak Steve spojrzał na niego jakby to Danny był wariatem. 


End file.
